Retropokon: Votaciones 2
Retropokon: Votaciones 2 es un episodio especial de Retropokon en el que los fans votaron una serie de sugerencias para que Nostalgia Skapokon, Wai el Chiflado y Sir Pokon de Joy las analizasen en sus respectivos programas. Desarrollo La escena postcréditos de Hora de Anticine 4: La Leyenda del Coco de Cristal incluía una petición personal de Skapokon de que los fans le hicieran sugerencias. Si dichas sugerencias cumplían ciertas reglas, podrían aparecer en un nuevo vídeo de votaciones. En este vídeo, se muestran todos los posibles candidatos a ser analizados en Retropokon, Hora de Anticine, El Lado Oscuro de los Fans y El Lado Luminoso de los Fans. Los usuarios que tuvieran cuenta en YouTube podían dejar un comentario votando al menos una cosa de cada categoría. Reglas Las sugerencias recibidas solo podrían aparecer en las Votaciones si cumplían una serie de reglas que estableció en la descripción del vídeo anterior. Retropokon * "Debe ser de una consola fácil de Emular. Entre otras, me refiero a la NES, la Game Boy, la SNES, la Nintendo 64, la Sega Genesis, la Play Station 1... Consolas que tengan buenos emuladores, no como Vertrex, Dreamcast, Atari Jaguar o Virtual Boy." * "El juego tiene que ser malo o con elementos interesantes con los que hacer una reseña divertida." Hora de Anticine * "Al igual que Retropokon, la película debe ser mala o interesante de analizar." * "La película debe estar en Español, Inglés o subtitulada a uno de esos idiomas." * "Aparte de cine, puedes sugerirme cosas relacionadas con la televisión. Esto incluye episodios o especiales de una serie, episodios pilotos abandonados o los primeros episodios de una serie de manera similar a como Nostalgia Critic hace en los vídeos de “Riders of the Story Ark”." El Lado Oscuro de los Fans / El Lado Luminoso de los Fans * "Esta vez los trabajos sugeridos deben ser malos o tan malos que son buenos en el caso del Lado Oscuro." * "Puede ser un vídeo o un juego." * "Aunque sean trabajos hechos por fans, pueden ser vídeos o juegos no relacionados con ninguna franquicia como Lego Spanish Movie." * "Tiene que tener lo suficiente para una reseña. Si el vídeo o juego es muy corto, no podré hacerle una reseña decente." * "Podéis sugerirme los trabajos hechos por fans más desconocidos que se os ocurra. Claro, que necesito que me mandéis el enlace si es tan desconocido." Candidatos Retropokon * Gods (SNES) * Kid Dracula (Game Boy y NES) * Videojuegos de Antz (GBC y PS2) * The Ooze (Genesis) * Mary Shelley's Frankenstein (SNES) * Madagascar: Operation Penguin (GBA) * Michael Jordan: Chaos in Windy City (SNES) * Videojuegos de Bichos * Indiana Jones and the Infernal Machine (N64) * Ballz 3D (SNES) * Mentiras arriesgadas (SNES) * Tommy y Oscar (PC) Hora de Anticine * El mito (2005) * Serpientes en el avión/Serpientes en el tren (2006) * Spy Kids 3D (2003) * Araña Mutante (2001) * Atlantis 2: El Regreso de Milo (2003) * Bolívar el Héroe (2003) * Smosh the Movie (2015) * The Gingerdead Man (2005) * Tarzán en Manhattan (1989) * Digimon Tri (2015) * Doraemon y el Reino de Kibo (2008) * Mafalda: La Película (1982) El Lado Oscuro de los Fans * The John Show Extras * El Hobbit (1966) * Star Wars Playmobil Edition * Pokémon Naranja * Waligie DX * Worms Poo * Fangames malos de Super Smash Bros. * Mega Man RPG * Dusk's Dawn * The Magic of Oz * Mario & Luigi: Around the World in 80 Days * OCTOCAT ADVENTURES El Lado Luminoso de los Fans * Star Wars: A Light in the Darkness * Fangames buenos de Smash Bros. * Brawl in the Family * Super Mario 63 * Homestuck * Grief Syndrome * Mejores movesets de Lawl * Manos: The Revenge of Torgo * Psycho Waluigi * Syobon Action * Skellington's Revenge * Mejores animaciones de Davuuwart Resultados Los resultados de la votación se revelarón en la escena postcréditos de El Lado Luminoso de los Fans 2: I Wonder What Happens in Tales of Monkey Island. Retropokon El ganador fue Tommy & Oscar: Mission Musique. Pero por desgracia dicho episodio tuvo que ser cancelado y reemplazado por el segundo lugar. Hora de Anticine El ganador fue Smosh the Movie. Recibió una reseña en el quinto Hora de Anticine. El Lado Oscuro de los Fans / El Lado Luminoso de los Fans En ambas categorías ganaron los fangames de Super Smash Bros. En consecuencia, y gracias al consejo de un fan, hubo una reseña crossover entre ambas series conocida como El Lado A Medio Iluminar de los Fans, en la que se analizaron juegos fan buenos y malos de la franquicia. Vídeo completo Categoría:Retropokon Categoría:Votaciones